


Un Cristal en la Bruma

by A_Knighton



Category: Celtic Mythology, Faerie Folklore, Irish Mythology, Scottish Mythology, Slavic Mythology & Folklore, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Knighton/pseuds/A_Knighton
Summary: Alexandra "Lexa" Kieran, intenta por todos los medios graduarse y poder salir de Gravestown de una vez por todas. Una ciudad donde conviven criaturas sobrenaturales y humanos en una misma sociedad. La llegada de una nueva familia trastocará todas las actividades de La Comunidad, mientras que Lexa se verá involucrada en una disputa tan antigua como la propia vida, como si sobrevivir a tus crushes de universidad no fuese ya suficiente.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Lexa/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Un ente diferente

Capítulo uno 

Un ente diferente.

El alba, un concepto tan mundano para los simples mortales. La luz del día, la añoran en días de lluvia, pero, son incapaces de disfrutar cuando yacen bajo ella. Es algo tan común y normal para tantos otros. Pero extraño para nosotros.

Estamos en todas partes, no nos atamos a ningún lugar, ni venimos de ninguna procedencia en particular. Pequeños parias infiltrados en vuestra sociedad, distintos a vosotros, sí, pero, en el fondo, nos reina el mismo sentimiento, el de poder encajar. La mayoría somos nómadas, llevamos en este mundo desde hace siglos y hemos visto cosas de las cuales muchos de vosotros habréis olvidado tras vuestro último examen de historia.

Si nunca nos has visto, una de dos, o estas ciego o simplemente no te interesa el resto de la gente, si ese es tu caso, impresionante. Si, de lo contrario, nunca has oído hablar de ninguno de nosotros, bueno, o bien vives en un pueblo sin conexión a Internet ni televisión, sin ofender, o, definitivamente, has tenido éxito con eso de aislarte del resto del mundo. En ese caso ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Serias tan amable de ponerte en contacto conmigo después de que te leas esto? Me vendría bien algún que otro consejo sobre como eliminarse uno mismo del mapa por un tiempo. Sigue leyendo y sabrás porque lo digo.

Hace tiempo que el mundo sabe de la existencia de seres "no-humanos" el cómo, no importa demasiado la verdad, básicamente un par de tórtolos tuvieron un romance secreto a lo Romeo y Julieta y les pillaron. Fueron toda una sensación mundial, hubo manifestaciones, cambio de leyes; hasta salían en programas del corazón e hicieron una serie de libros. Muy triste lo sé. Todo eso hizo que nos pusieran en el punto de mira y nos vimos forzados a salir al mundo e intentar coexistir con ellos, creo que no tengo que decir por qué no surgió. Los humanos no aceptaban lo que algunos de nosotros podíamos hacer, o la pinta que tuvimos. Así que, al final creamos una comunidad nuestra. Una comunidad sobrenatural, fuerte y elitista. Tenemos negocios, escuelas, institutos. Hasta líderes de estado corruptos e ignorantes igual que en vuestra sociedad. Seres que consideran cualquier lugar que habitemos como nuestro propio, donde creen que estamos por encima en la escala social de la selección natural. ¿Qué puede salir mal?

Hablando de líderes, creo que debería comentar como funciona eso de la política por aquí, no es que sea interesante, en mi opinión, pero sé que alguno irá preguntando por ahí y cuanto menos metáis las narices en este sistema, mejor para vosotros, pero, en fin, siempre hay algún raro que se fija en ese tipo de detalles cuando alguien cuenta alguna historia. Pues bien, por aquí tenemos lo que llamamos el Concilio, cada raza tiene un representante escogido a votación popular que habla en nombre de todos, y normalmente sin consultar, cada vez que se reúne los Ancianos, hasta vosotros podéis notar la pedantería que tuvieron al ponerse el nombre. No suele ser de lo más habitual, a no ser que incumplas alguna de nuestras reglas más básicas, a nadie le importa un carajo lo que hagas con tu vida, de modo que no van a molestarse en hacer una reunión absurda donde no se pondrán nunca de acuerdo sobre tu condena. Las reglas son simples, elementales y sencillas: no mates ni hieras a un humano, no enfrentes a un miembro de la comunidad ni provoques su participación en un conflicto y nunca, en ninguna circunstancia, involucres a la comunidad. Aparte de eso puedes hacer prácticamente lo que quieras, puedes estudiar, trabajar, largarte del país…nuestro sistema monetario no funciona como el vuestro, lo cual suena bastante guay ¿no crees? Dos palabras amigo: libre de impuestos.

Con respecto a los miembros del Concilio, bueno, en teoría nadie tiene más voz que otro en tales reuniones, sin embargo, algunas se escuchan mejor que otras al parecer, los descendientes de los dioses primarios de la creación del mundo suelen llevar la voz cantante por aquí, y eso también es aplicable al Concilio. Si os soy sincera, intento desvincularme demasiado de estas cosas, aunque ni yo puedo negar que nos aislamos demasiado con respecto a las razas. Que extraño ¿verdad? En fin, para simplificároslo bastante, nos dividimos en tres grupos: Semidioses o Metahumanos, Criaturas de la noche o Sombras y Naturales. Estos últimos se llaman así al estar relacionados de algún modo con la naturaleza, son los que vosotros denomináis «criaturas de cuentos» y normalmente son los que os caen mejor, y a los que más criticáis cuando los veis. En cuanto a mí, yo pertenezco al grupo de las Sombras.

A diferencia de la opinión popular, nosotros no nos deshacemos con la luz solar, y definitivamente no brillamos con purpurina, simplemente no nos gusta el sol. Les da a los humanos ganas de sonreír y de excitarse, y para alguno de nosotros eso significa tener hambre a todas horas por vuestras hormonas. Además, nos hace daño a los ojos, aunque nada que unas buenas Ray-Ban oscuras no puedan arreglar claro está. Personalmente pienso que no es más que un estereotipo social, que los que somos las «criaturas de la noche» odiamos la luz solar. Ahí lo tenéis, hasta nosotros tenemos opresión social, indignante. Se supone que somos una comunidad sobrenatural y también tenemos estigmas, por no hablar de las clases sociales claro, que también tenemos de eso. Están las criaturas más top por así decirlo, los de arriba, son semidioses, o bueno, descendientes de los dioses primarios, los más antiguos de todos. Suelen heredar cualquier tipo de dones o maldiciones, según quieras llamarlo. Todos muy guapos y con el ego demasiado subido, para que te hagas una idea parecen todos sacados de una serie de la CW o la ABC.

Otra de las cosas más destacables de nuestra comunidad tan pintoresca es esa obsesión por estar orgullosos de los llamados «dones». Veréis, cada raza tiene sus habilidades, no es que ahora tengamos poderes como los X-Men ni nada por el estilo. Llamamos dones a las cualidades de cada raza, los centauros corren, los duendes brincan y la van liando por donde pasan, los elfos… son muy de fumar hierbas y les obsesiona todo lo relacionado con la naturaleza... En fin, cada uno se dedica a lo suyo y a lo de su mitología, aunque he de decir que nunca he visto a un gnomo o a un enano estar muy contento con su estilo de vida ni con sus dones la verdad. Quizás ahora os estéis preguntando que pinto yo en esa comunidad y cuál es mi don o si pertenezco a una raza, aunque igual debería presentarme primero.

Me llamo Lexa Kieran, aunque ese no es mi verdadero nombre. En realidad, es Alexandra Acheron, pero, llevo tanto tiempo sin usarlo que me resulta hasta extraño pronunciarlo. No me lo cambié por hacerme la interesante ni para poder encajar como hacen otros en este sitio. Intentaba borrarme a mí misma del mapa, sin mucho éxito. Nací en Glastonbury, un pequeño pueblo de Somerset, Inglaterra. Igual te suena el nombre por el festival de música ese que hacen anualmente para hacerle la competencia a los americanos con Coachella, aunque cuando yo era pequeña el lugar era bastante diferente. No recuerdo demasiado esos primeros años, me mudé a Londres cuando cumplí los veintitrés, quería ser alguien importante, casarme y labrarme una reputación, de esto hace ya 130 años. Que ingenua era por aquel entonces.

Al no ser más que una pobre huérfana de madre y cuyo padre se negó a hacerse cargo de los «estudios» de su hija, me vi obligada a vender unos dibujos a modo retrato por las calles del distrito de Whitechapel. Estuve un año entero viviendo en las calles y robando lo que podía para poder sobrevivir, y hacedme caso, la era victoria es mucho más pintoresca en las películas de lo que fue en realidad. Whitechapel era uno de los distritos industriales con peor reputación de todo Londres, donde una chica joven y pobre tenía solo dos opciones para poder sobrevivir: robar o venderse ella. Y no estaba dispuesta a pasar por lo segundo tras lo que vi.

A lo que iba, conseguí alojarme en un estudio pequeño de mala muerte con apenas ventilación y aun menos higiene. Reuní el poco dinero que pude vendiendo dibujos y haciendo algún trabajo para Marie Jeanette, el nombre no es importante ahora, y si, alguno de esos trabajos era robar algo de gran valor de algún magnate del carbón o del hierro. En pleno auge del periodo de la Industrialización, no había mejores objetivos.

Normalmente, Madame Jeanette me conseguía trabajo como criada en la casa de alguno de estos hombres, mi misión era identificar cualquier objeto de valor que pudiera ser fácilmente requisable pero que fuera difícil notar que había desaparecido, gracias a mi ingenio, conseguía que me despidieran lo suficientemente pronto para que el señor de la casa no se pusiera demasiado sobón conmigo. Para mí, conseguir ese techo sobre mi cabeza en aquel estudio gracias a lo que ganaba robando, era sólo el comienzo de una vida nueva, una vida distinta y con algo más de emoción de la que yo llevaba en casa. No podría haber estado más en lo cierto. Una semana antes de mi vigesimocuarto cumpleaños, Madame me pidió que fuera a una modesta casa de un supuesto don nadie a realizar lo que iba a ser mi último trabajo. Si os soy sincera, no estaba orgullosa con ese tipo de trabajos, nunca quise robar a nadie, pero dormir cerca de una fábrica de carbón cubierta de ceniza y ratas intentando morderte los dedos del pie hace que te replantees cierto tipo de cosas. En el fondo, no hacía daño a nadie, las familias a las que robaba lo tenían todo, mientras que yo no tenía nada. Era una especie de robar a los ricos para dárselo a un pobre. Aunque a Robin Hood le salió mucho mejor. Mi único objetivo en esa casa era conseguir unos papeles que, según Madame, eran de vital importancia. Yo no sabía lo que era algo de «vital importancia» por aquel entonces, además, Madame era una meretriz a cargo de un modesto burdel que simplemente supo cómo sobrevivir en el mundo. ¿Para que necesitaba ella unos papeles de un desconocido? Supuse que sería algún cliente con la cartera vacía y, conociendo el carácter de Madame, querría hacerle algún chantaje extrayendo algún documento de propiedad.

El trabajo en si, fue fácil, años más tarde descubrí que fue demasiado fácil. Apenas si vi al dueño. Me abrió un sereno que al parecer conocía al propietario y le había dado instrucciones de cual era mi trabajo: encargarme única y exclusivamente de limpiar todo el salón común de la vivienda con alcohol. En su momento me resulto extraño. No era tan común por aquel entonces limpiar los muebles con esa sustancia, con eso de que usaban madera cortada de un árbol cercano sin más, y que no existía las múltiples opciones de líquidos de limpieza que tiene Target hoy en día. El salario no era malo, para la época que era, mi única condición fue no acercarme a la habitación principal. Y lo hice, no me acerqué, quizás por sensata, quizás porque el miedo que me provocaba toda la situación lo que me impedía hacer alguna estupidez. Sabiendo lo que sé hoy, me alegro de no haber entrado. Fue sencillo encontrar el despacho, todo estaba abierto salvo la habitación del demonio, fue fácil conseguir lo que Madame me pidió, unos simples papeles de propiedad, las del piso y un depósito no muy lejos de allí. Nunca supe para que quería Madame unos papeles con la dirección del almacén de una carnicería abandonada. Hasta décadas más tarde, jamás adiviné su importancia. Y sí, he dicho décadas.

La noche de mi cumpleaños del 2 de octubre de 1888 era más fría de lo normal, por aquel entonces, sobre todo durante esos últimos meses, no era del todo seguro pasear las calles de noche, menos para una joven, lo más triste de todo es que sigue sin serlo en la actualidad. Pero no importaba, nada de eso me preocupaba en absoluto, yo era de las ingenuas que creían que a mí no me iba a pasar nada. Salí para encontrarme con Kelly a las afueras del burdel. Íbamos a celebrar el que por fin podía dejar de trabajar en ese antro, que ambas habíamos ganado lo suficiente como para dejar el distrito y trasladarnos a las afueras de Londres, íbamos a celebrar que nuestras vidas iban a cambiar. Y en efecto, mi vida iba a cambiar, pero no como hubiese imaginado. Aquella noche, no llegue al burdel, no llegue a ver a Kelly, aquella noche deje de ser Alexandra Acheron, la humana, para convertirme en una vil y cruel criatura.

sabéis algo de historia o si tenéis curiosidad e investigáis un poco, quizás podáis desarrollar alguna teoría sobre que ocurrió, dónde fue, y, sobre todo, quien me hizo ser lo que soy ahora.

¿Y qué es lo que soy?

Un Vampiro.


	2. Gravestown

Capítulo 2  
Gravestown

Apago la alarma por tercera vez y me doy la vuelta en la cama, buscando las ganas de existir un día entero de nuevo. Siempre salgo de la cama de mal humor. No es una novedad para mí, la verdad, y sí he dicho cama. Es cierto que nuestra fisiología biológica hace que dormir no sea necesario, pero eso no implica que no nos guste hacerlo, aunque no soñamos, simplemente, nuestro cuerpo se relaja e intentamos dejar la mente en blanco todo lo posible. Es lo que más echo de menos, el poder caer en un sueño, evadirme del mundo y tener un lugar al que ir cada noche.

Doblo la manta que suelo usar por mera comodidad y cierro el libro que estaba releyendo, muy posiblemente, por quinta vez, es algo triste que tenga todo el tiempo del mundo para leer y siempre acabe releyendo alguno. Pongo el libro en una de las enormes estanterías que bordean mi habitación y me dispongo a vestirme para ir a clase. Siempre llevo diferentes variables del mismo conjunto: pantalón negro, botas de combate, una camiseta de manga corta y mi clásica chupa de cuero. Cuando tienes mas de ciento cincuenta años como yo, te empieza a dar igual tu aspecto, o eso he oído.

Quizás te preguntes que aspecto tiene un vampiro del siglo XXI, la verdad es que muy seguramente me parezca al 80% de chicas que te cruzas todos los días, ojos chocolate y pelo marrón, inusualmente largo y castaño, eso es quizás lo único que me caracteriza algo más. No me tocó la parte de ser una rubia de metro setenta y cinco de piel transparente, pestañas extralargas y ojos negros. Mido un simpático metro sesenta y ocho, con curvas y de constitución fuerte, ¡Ah! Y mi tez es algo oscura, soy el hazmerreír de la comunidad vampírica de por aquí, una nocturna con moreno.

Me monto en mi moto no sin antes soltar un bufido de exasperación antes de colocarme el casco. No me hace falta la moto, tardaría menos corriendo, super velocidad, ya sabes, pero le he acabado cogiéndole el gusto. Supongo que pensarás que la moto me hace parecer más normal, o, al menos, lo que tú entiendes por normal. Pero, la verdad es mucho más simple que todo eso, me gustan las motos, y va con mi estilo de chupa de cuero y botas militares. Salgo del Complejo ya mentalizada de que va a ser un día como otro cualquiera, en esta maldita ciudad nunca pasa nada.

Ya llevo cuatro años en Gravestown, y llegué a mi límite hace tres. No es una ciudad pintoresca de libro, es más bien un lugar simplón, lo suficientemente apartado de todo para nosotros, y demasiado concurrido para vosotros.

Cuando se oye el rumor de que un sitio es seguro para nosotros, lo poblamos antes de que vuestro Parlamento lo declare zona no habitable para los nuestros, de tal modo que nos asentamos y formamos nuevas Comunidades, es lo que ocurrió con este lugar, pese a ser Ciudad Común. Hay más sobrenaturales que humanos, de hecho, hace cerca de dos años que no veo a ninguno. Actualmente vivo en una especie de residencia de estudiantes al que llamamos el Complejo, en realidad estudiantes sólo hay uno, yo. El resto, son otros Nocturnos que se dedican a celebrar fiestas de fraternidad con metahumanos. Dejé tener ánimo para fiestas hace tiempo, pero creo que debería explicar como es que humanos y sobrenaturales pueden convivir.

El Concilio firmó un acuerdo con los líderes humanos, esto podría parecer que ocurrió hace décadas, pero en realidad sólo han pasado cinco años. La firma de los Tratados supuso que tanto humanos como sobrenaturales podíamos convivir en un mismo lugar, sin intervenir en el sistema del otro. Esto solo llevo a la creación de Comunidades y al aislamiento de algunas razas, mientras que otras se mezclaron demasiado con los humanos, dando lugar a híbridos, demasiado humanos para nosotros, demasiado sobrenaturales para vosotros. Los Tratados simbolizan la unión de ambos pueblos y el juramento de no dañar ni perjudicar al otro de modo alguno, no todo el mundo estuvo tan de acuerdo con esto. Solo hubo una condición de más que se nos exigió: no podemos migrar, a no ser que sea mediante una reinserción en la sociedad humana.

Me explicaré, ya que nuestra sociedad funciona de forma simultánea a la vuestra, a veces ocurren ciertos altercados por sobrepoblación. De modo que nos permiten convivir con los humanos en lo que denominan Ciudades Comunes, pero una vez establecidos ahí no podemos cambiar de lugar, a no ser que consigamos un permiso de vuestro Parlamento. No es fácil conseguirlo, al principio, bastaba con un matrimonio oficiado por las leyes humanas, pero la bigamia entre especies no es muy legal que digamos, de modo que establecieron ciertos requisitos: hay que pedir un permiso de reinserción, para que te permitan estudiar y buscar un trabajo, y mediante una investigación, serás evaluado para ver si eres apto para casarte o no, y lo más importante, largarte. Suena mejor de lo que es, no todo el mundo consigue que el periodo de evacuación sea aceptado, asique la mayoría convive con los suyos o encuentra un trabajo para matar el aburrimiento y poder participar en vuestro sistema consumista, no se puede obtener Netflix mediante un trueque que digamos.

Aparco todo lo lejos de la puerta como me es posible, creo que ya es por manía porque en todo el apareamiento universitario habrá como seis coches. Es un campus pequeño, con sólo un edificio. No hay cafetería, porque el 95% del alumnado no consume comida preparada. Aunque no lo parezca por el pequeño grupo estudiantil que tenemos, disponemos de varias clases, incluso tenemos la variedad de tres carreras académicas: Gestión de venta de producto, en la cual so mayor foco es como mantener la «paciencia siendo un dependiente y no comerse a un ser humano», Gestión de productos, que básicamente se centra en «mantener la paciencia llevando a cabo tareas para un ser humano» sin lanzarle un camión de carga encima, y Gestión de seres humanos, es mi especialidad, al principio me decanté por eso porque creí que podría conseguir algún trabajo como abogado, psicólogo o consejero escolar, pero a nadie le haría gracia que le asesorase un vampiro, o que una criatura que bebe sangre le de clases a sus hijos. Somos realistas, y ahora nos centramos en ser obedientes y obedecer sin protestar, yo sólo quiero acabar para poder salir de aquí cuanto antes.

—¡Motera! —He percibido su olor desde la moto, pero siempre finjo hacerme la sorprendida cuando la veo. Rachel se acerca corriendo para ponerse a mi altura.

—¿Has oído la noticia? ¡Una familia de humanos se mude a la ciudad! —Rachel Woodlaw es lo más cercano que he tenido a una mejor amiga en 135 años. Vamos juntas a casi todas las clases, y no podríamos ser más diferentes. Ella siempre va como flotando en una nube, tanto física como mentalmente, totalmente pacífica e inofensiva, siempre parece estar en el lugar correcto y es la primera en enterase de todo buen salseo, es una de los sobrenaturales que os caen bien, Rachel es una dríada.

—Vaya Rach, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que no contrastaras tus fuentes antes de creerte un chisme —su cara de falsa ofendida siempre consigue levantarme el ánimo.

—Oye, guapa, te lo estoy diciendo en serio, me lo ha contado Lewis —la mayoría de sus contactos suelen ser sus muchos pretendientes, y de las altas esferas sin ir más lejos. Es muy libertina con eso de emparejarse, le gusta ser un espíritu libre, ella dice que es por su ADN de ninfa, yo creo que es por ser algo hippie.  
—¿El que es medio Leprechaun? —.

—No me juzgues, es muy mono, ya sabes cuánto me gustan los pelirrojos —y los morenos, los rubios... Rach es de esos pocos seres que no juzgan la raza que seas, para ella todos somos seres de luz de la naturaleza, incluso yo.

—Sabes que no te juzgaría nunca, y Lewis me cae mejor que ese Dullaghan que quería ser actor —he llegado a sentirme muy protectora con Rachel por cómo no ve la maldad en el mundo, ella nació en una comunidad alegre, cariñosa y aceptada, incluso con su transición de hace unos años, no ha tenido que enfrentarse a un rechazo colectivo.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que lo de que no tienen cabeza no era solo metafóricamente? —.

—Todo el mundo, Rach, ése sólo te absorbía el alma—.

—Y otras cosas... —

Entramos riéndonos a nuestra primera clase y nos sentamos en nuestro rincón habitual atrás del todo.

—Oye, ¿Qué decías antes de un humano en Gravestown? —Le pregunto a Rachel cuando ya hemos sacado nuestros apuntes de literatura americana.

—Pues mira, Lewis me dijo que su padre y el Señor del Bosque recibieron una visita de uno de los Ancianos —Lewis es un Pan, uno de los señores de la Naturaleza. El bosque que colinda con Gravestown tiene una de las mayores poblaciones de criaturas de la naturaleza del este de Europa, su comunidad va un poco aparte y por eso tienen un líder que controla todo lo que entra y sale por esos bosques, alguien a quien no mola cabrear, solo vi al Señor del Bosque una vez, cuando llegue aquí por primera vez, y no guardo buenos recuerdos.

—¿De un Anciano? ¿Por qué se molestaría un Anciano en venir a este sitio? No se preocupan por el tema de los humanos, la mayoría no estuvieron de acuerdo con el Tratado -.

—Al parecer el Parlamento tiene mucho interés en que una familia humana se instale en Gravestown, igual es un tema de volver a conseguir poblaciones mixtas en las Ciudades Comunes —dice Rachel encogiéndose de hombros y apuntando la fecha de hoy en su cuaderno de hojas ecológicas.

—Venga ya Rach, sé que vosotros vivís en una utopía campestre, seguro que es algún plan para hacer campaña electoral o quieren ver si somos dóciles o no—

—¿Te has levantado extra gruñona hoy o solo quieres practicar tu encanto natural con la chica nueva? —dice sin levantar la vista de sus apuntes.

—¿Chica nueva? —

—¡Es lo que intento decirte, al parecer Gravestown tendrá a una humana en el campus por primera vez desde hace décadas! —Suelta con un gritito final de emoción, Rachel ha vivido toda su vida en el bosque, es la primera de su comunidad en decidir estudiar, su intención es ser la primera Criatura de la Naturaleza reinsertada en el mundo de los humanos, los de su raza suelen conformarse con vivir en el bosque comiendo bayas o bañándose en el rio, y como la mayoría de las de su edad, nunca ha visto a un humano de cerca.

—¿Y para que quiere una chica humana venir aquí? Ellos tienen carreras de verdad con mas opciones, seguro que la han mandado aquí para asegurarse que no cambiemos nada de sus sist…..- no me da tiempo a terminar, inmediatamente me tenso y me giro hacia la puerta como un ciervo deslumbrado en una carretera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo de esta semana.  
> Tengo poco que decir sobre este ya que por ahora solo estoy cubriendo huecos y preparando la narrativa.  
> Como dije anteriormente, esto no es mas que un proyecto que si veo que da resultaado, seguiré posteando una vez a la semana (siempre que me sea posible) en caso negativo lo quitaré de la web.  
> De nuevo, toda critica es bien venida hasta las malas, siempre y cuando provengan del respeto.  
> Sigo trabajando en su versión en inglés.  
> That's all folks.


	3. La chica nueva

Capítulo 3  
La chica nueva.

He percibido su olor, es raro, llevo demasiado tiempo sin poder oler a un humano asique esta nueva experiencia me golpea como un mazo, huele a lluvia, y a perfume, mucho perfume. Ahora puedo percibir la sangre, esta agitada, ¿nervios quizás? Creo que me habría puesto a babear de no ser porque Rachel chasquea los dedos delante de mi cara.  
—Pareces un suricato buscando una amenaza antes de mear a gusto, me pones nerviosa cuando haces eso—  
—Rachel, sabes que no pillo tus referencias de campo—  
—los suricatos son de la sabana africana señorita soy una lady de la época victoriana —su voz de recepcionista de hotel hace que su imitación de mi quede hasta casi forzada— ¿Es ella? ¿Cómo es? —  
—sabes que no tengo rayos x ¿no? No puedo ver a través de las cosas, solo las huelo a distancia —digo sin retirar mi mirada en dirección a la entrada.  
-Si y eso me da el mismo repelús- si me dice algo más después de eso, no lo oigo, el olor es cada vez mas fuerte y he empezado a oír pasos en el pasillo.  
No se cuanto tiempo llevo en ese trance, pero de repente alguien a quien nadie ha visto nunca entra por la puerta y la clase, la cual tendrá un total de siete alumnos, se sumerge en un estallido de murmullos.  
—Silencio todos, chicos, ésta es la señorita Griffin, una estudiante de Austria que acaba de mudarse aquí con su familia, será vuestra nueva compañera y como habréis notado, su… condición…. Es muy diferente a la vuestra asique espero que si no sois capaces de comportaros al menos la dejéis tranquila— la Señora Herbert no es lo que vosotros considerarías como vuestra profesora típica. Para empezar, es una Spriggan, aunque su aspecto se asemeja mas al de un Troll que al de una mujer árbol, en la Facultad hay un rumor que dice que la señora Herbert es en realidad medio Troll medio Spriggan, ya que es mas bien de baja estatura y cuerpo rechoncho y del color de un tronco húmedo, y lo que se supone que deberían ser ramas de un árbol, son mas bien hojas o plantitas y pequeños brotes que salen de sus brazos y su cara.  
No sé qué me esperaba del primer ser humano en recorrer estos pasillos, pero definitivamente no me esperaba alguien como ella. Tiene el pelo rubio y rizado que le cae por los hombros, y los ojos son de un azul oscuro, me atrevería a decir que incluso mas oscuro que el de un humano normal, pero yo llevo décadas sin ver a uno asique igual me equivoco, la nariz es pequeña y esta decorada por pecas que apenas si son visibles, excepto para mí, que desde el final de la lase puedo percibir todos estos detalles. Tiene un semblante serio y el ceño levemente fruncido, quizás para disimular los nervios, el corazón le va a mil por hora. Saluda con un leve y tímido «hola» y se dispone a sentarse adelante del todo, lo más cerca posible de la señora Herbert, chica lista, nadie se metería en una clase llena de criaturas de sospechosas intenciones sin tener una vía de escape rápida.  
—¿Todos los humanos son así de monos? —Suelta Rachel por lo bajini, veo que se acicala un poco su lacio pelo rubio y creo que se ha estado pintando los labios mientras yo miraba empanada un hueco invisible en la pared, aunque dudo mucho que sea por la humana.  
—A ti todo el mundo te parece mono—  
—No es cierto, Emily y Christine no me parecen monas en absoluto— Como sé por dónde va a salir la conversación, decido ignorar su comentario y dedicarme a tomar apuntes.  
La clase va mas despacio de lo que me gustaría, y el olor de la humana me distrae demasiado. Acabo por hacer garabatos en mi cuaderno hasta que llega la hora de salir, normalmente suelo tener ganas de verla, pero el comentario de Rachel me sigue resonando. Se que no suele estar muy conforme con mis relaciones o mis rollos, y nunca se ha metido en medio, no es eso lo que me molesta. Me mosquea que siempre acabe teniendo razón.  
Salimos todos en tropel menos la nueva, la cual veo por el rabillo del ojo que se ha quedado hablando con la señora Herbert. Si su color de piel o sus ramitas corporales la inquietan, definitivamente lo disimula de puta madre. No e he dado cuenta de que estaba en el quicio de la puerta observándolas hasta que Rachel me da un codazo en las costillas, y me da tiempo a reaccionar lo suficiente para ver que Emily y su grupo se acerca por el pasillo.  
Ninguna de las dos hace el amago de decirse nada, pero es imposible no soltarnos miraditas. Igual crees que las miraditas son de deseo o cariño, pero la verdad es que no, ni de lejos, y lo peor es que nunca he podido interpretar las suyas. Rachel se acerca para charlar con una Leprechaun de su grupo, yo me mantengo a su lado haciendo como que a ella no la veo. No es lo mas maduro pero esta situación la decidió ella hace mucho. Estoy a punto de soltar una de mis encantadoras chanzas cuando de repente me fijo que Emily no deja de alternar la vista en mi y en algo detrás. Al principio pensé que sería por la humana, pero otro tipo olor me saca de mi conjetura detectivesca. Es Christine.  
Christine es una Banshee que estudia Gestión en ventas, aunque su objetivo principal es meterse al mundo del espectáculo. Es delgada de pelo rizado y corto, algo raro para una Banshee, aunque si que mantiene los ojos color musgo y su piel es de un tono verdoso claro. Christine y yo nos conocimos en una de las pocas fiestas del Complejo a las que he asistido, y digamos que empezamos algo no oficial, de esto han pasado ya cuatro meses y, por raro que parezca, sigue sin ser nada oficial, de hecho, ya no podríamos calificarlo de casual.  
Me giro cuando noto que Emily mantiene su mirada fija al fondo del pasillo, y veo a Christine abrazada a un sátiro, mas que abrazada, la Banshee es una pegatina en su larga barriga cervecera. Siempre ha sido muy “cariñosa” con todo el mundo, y mentiría si dijera que no es una de las razones por las cuales llevo evitándola casi tres semanas ya. Intento que no se me note que no me suele hacer gracia verla tan acaramelada poniendo una sonrisa de indiferencia, pero cuando me giro para seguir con la conversación de Rachel y la Leprechaun, ¿Helen se llamaba? Veo que Emily me esta mirando fijamente por debajo de sus pestañas, y tiene una mueca de satisfacción en la cara que me mosquea.  
Emily es una Súcubo, puede notar el aura sexual y de frustración de una persona con solo estar cerca y, además, me conoce demasiado para saber que lo de Christine me ha mosqueado. No pienso darle más minutos de satisfacción asique suelto una rápida excusa de que tenia que ir a la biblioteca y salgo escopetada de allí.  
Justo al darme la vuelta veo por el rabillo del ojo un manojo de pelo rubio ensortijado que desaparece como una exhalación dentro de clase. Supongo que habría estado mirando como los sobrenaturales interactuamos como si fuésemos una comedia de adolescentes muy mala.  
***  
No debería dejar que me afecte tanto. Hace cerca de una hora que he salido de la Facultad, creo que ya le he dado tres vueltas en moto a todo el pueblo, pero sigo sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Odio encontrarme con Emily justo por esto.  
Nos conocimos en nuestro primer año de facultad, estudiábamos lo mismo, desde el primer día sentí una extraña necesidad de protegerla y saber más de ella, y como solíamos coincidir en todas las clases, hicimos migas en seguida. En maldita hora.  
Solía recogerla cerca de su clan para llevarla en moto a clase, por puro sentimiento de amistad por supuesto, o eso me decía a mi misma. Después de muchas noches dándole vueltas, seguirla como un perrito faldero a todos los sitios y bastantes charlas y broncas con Rachel, por fin me admití que estaba pillada hasta los topes de ella. Si me preguntas ahora no sabría decirte el por qué, no es que precisamente mantengamos momentos muy íntimos, de hecho, siempre que quedábamos iba acompañada por sus dos secuaces, una leprechaun y una ninfa del bosque, la cual, a diferencia de Rachel, cumple todos los estereotipos de su especie: pánfila y despistada en la vida.  
Emily pronto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y bueno, digamos que empezó a incentivarme un poco, y no de una manera desinteresada. Me llamaba, de daba la mano o intentaba mantener el contacto por mensaje constantemente, me pareció raro al principio y como una ya tiene un par de siglos a su espalda, no me fie. Enseguida empecé a pensar que lo hacia aposta para sacar algo, viajes en moto rápidos, cenas o cualquier cosa. Un día intento prepararnos una cita, la cual fue montada en su cabeza porque yo no sabia nada al respecto, creía que simplemente íbamos a tomar un helado, como siempre.  
Aquella tarde acabo en una bronca bastante importante, en la que se acabaron metiendo los súcubos y los vampiros. No entrare en detalles de lo que paso, pero Emily y yo no nos hablamos desde entonces. Y yo no puedo evitar cabrearme cada vez que la veo.  
Intento quitarme el mal genio de la única forma que sé que no me va a hacer perder la cabeza, no literalmente claro, la constitución vampírica viene bien para las magulladuras y golpes, pero no quiero que la moto acabe en el taller por cuarta vez en lo que va de año. En fin, a lo que iba, voy a por un café, la cafeína no va a quitarme el sueño, y es el único lugar tranquilo donde puedo leer sin que me interrumpan, acabo de darme cuenta de que ya no vengo tanto como pensaba.  
Mundus Novus es la única cafetería que existe en siete kilómetros a la redonda, al menos eso es lo que nos cuenta el dueño, ya que nadie ha salido de Gravestwon para comprobarlo. A falta de Starbucks y un Dunkin Donuts, esto es lo único a lo que podemos aspirar. En realidad, podríamos catalogarlo más de bar que de cafetería, siempre esta osuro, tiene dos o tres mesas de te acompañadas de sillones orejeros que seguramente consiguieron en alguna subasta tras el funeral de la abuela de alguien. El resto del espacio esta lleno de banquetas, palillos, cascaras de no quieras saber que, y una maquina de pinball que lleva sin funcionar desde antes de que yo llegara. A veces hecho de menos una cafetería parisina o un buen pub irlandés.  
Nada más entrar en el establecimiento la veo, es esa chica nueva de clase, la humana de los ojos tan azules. Parece que a los humanos les resulta más fácil encontrar trabajo en nuestro mundo que nosotros en el suyo, esta atendiendo las comandas de un sátiro muy fumado como para acertar con lo que pide. Me acerco a la cola para pedir mi café con la esperanza de que no me reconozca, no me gusta socializar con gente de la universidad fuera de las clases, bueno, no me gusta socializar con gente de la universidad y punto. Por suerte, me he acordado de que llevaba mi gorra azul oscura de los yankees en la mochila, asique lo más seguro es que no me reconozca, la gente de la universidad no suele acercarse a hablar conmigo por norma general. Justo llega mi turno y antes de que pueda decir nada la voz de la chica que intentaba evitar se me adelanta.  
—Eh ¡hola! Creo que vamos juntas a algunas clases ¿verdad? — Que fácil seria decir no, una persona inteligente lo habría dicho.  
—mmm si, a un par, creo— bueno yo nunca he dicho que fuera una persona inteligente.  
La chica parece sorprendida, no sé si por mi respuesta tan seca o porque es la primera vez que oye mi voz. Aun llevo la visera de la gorra demasiado baja asique no me tengo que preocupar de hacer contacto visual, el color de sus ojos me inquieta demasiado, es imposible que sean naturales.  
La chica parece captar mi indirecta de que no me gustan las charlas esporádicas y me pregunta sobre mi comanda.  
—Un mocca blanco descafeinado, frío, por favor— la chica se queda parada un momento jugueteando con el boli antes de preguntarme.  
—¿Seguro que lo quieres frio? Estamos en noviembre— levanto la cabeza para comprobar si se está quedando conmigo, pero su mirada de asombro parece sincera y casi cómica.  
—No me gustan las bebidas calientes— respondo sin más.  
La chica parece querer añadir algo, pero en el último momento decide no hacerlo. Agradezco mentalmente el gesto porque estar hablando en la barra de una cafetería no entraba en mis planes del día. La rubia se dispone a prepararlo y a mí me da margen a observarla disimuladamente durante un rato. Es bajita, bastante. Creo que le saco una cabeza de altura y es decir mucho ya que nunca he sido una persona particularmente alta. Tiene una bonita figura, de constitución fina y delgada, casi me atrevería a decir que elegante por sus movimientos al moverse. Llamadme anticuada pero lo primero que han captado mis ojos han sido sus manos, también su parte posterior pero no quiero entrar en detalles sobre eso. Sus manos son finas y elegantes, de dedos largos, noto una marca de tinta en el interior de su muñeca derecha, pero se da la vuelta de forma inesperada antes de que pueda fijarme más.   
—Perdona, pero no me has dado tu nombre, lo necesito para ponerlo en el vaso y que mi compañera te lo de después— cierto, se me había olvidado toda esa chorrada de los nombres en los vasos, en serio en lugar de modernizar el pueblo lo están haciendo cada vez menos llevadero.  
—Ah, eh, Lexa—  
—Te pega—¿se puede saber que ha querido decir con eso? En fin, ni que fuera la primera vez que alguien me sorprende con comentarios en este lugar.  
Me dispongo a pagar y a coger mi vaso lo más rápido que puedo. Me siento en la mesa del fondo como de costumbre y saco mi ejemplar de To the Lighthouse de Virginia Woolf. Es uno de los pocos momentos del día que puedo disfrutar, que puedo de verdad sentir que estoy sola y en paz. Pocas personas tienen la capacidad de disfrutar en silencio de un buen libro, tener esa disposición a perderse entre sus páginas y olvidarse de su vida, aunque sea tan solo por un mero instante. Lo más triste es que jamás comprenderán lo desdichados que son al no poder viajar con el solo pase de una página escrita.  
Tras unos veinte minutos leyendo y bebiendo mi café, noto que hoy algo es distinto, no siento esa paz de siempre, más bien algo me inquieta, y creo saber que es. Levanto la cabeza tan solo unos milímetros para ver por debajo de mi visera que dos ojos azules me están observando de tanto en tanto, con mi gorra oscura y por la distancia ella no puede distinguir si aun sigo leyendo. Pero la verdad es que su escrutiñadora mirada me lo impide. No es la primera vez que alguien se me queda mirando, es más ya estoy acostumbrada y es una de las razones por las que adoro llevar una gorra, de esa manera no hago contacto visual con la gente cuando voy andando, y así evito peinarme por las mañanas.   
Cuando noto que no se corta y sigue con su afán de observarme, levanto la cabeza altivamente alzando una ceja de forma desafiante. Desde aquí puedo percibir el rubor de sus mejillas al verse descubierta. Decido acabar con su sufrimiento y me levanto para dirigirme a la barra. La pobre tiene cara de cervatillo acechado con cada paso que doy.   
Cuando dejo unas monedas de propina delante suya se sorprende, pero no dice nada salvo el reglamentario “gracias, que tengas un buen día”. Mi idea principal era irme sin más, pero a nadie le amarga algo de diversión después de un día de mierda ¿verdad?  
—de nada, mañana vendré antes de clase, así tendrás más tiempo para seguir mirando— digo con voz socarrona y mostrando mi típica sonrisa cínica de lado. A la pobre casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas. Antes de que tenga tiempo si quiera de pensar una respuesta ya he salido de la cafetería. Casi me siento mal por haberla torturado un poco, pero igual eso le enseña a ser más discreta la próxima vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Es solo una especie de experimento personal, cualquier buen review es bienvenido, aportaciones, teorías, hasta para decir que no escriba más, siempre y cuando todo provenga desde el respeto.  
> Si tiene una aceptación media, intentaré postear algún capítulo cada semana o cada dos semanas. Lo tendré disponible en inglés también, pero no se posteará más rápido.  
> Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias.  
> A. Knighton.


End file.
